projectdarkstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Moé Lord
Moé Lord is an an anime visual novel JRPG forum roleplaying game that can be found here. A thread for character profiles and general discussion can be found here, and a convenient and organized collection of character profiles can be found here. This page and the associated pages are intended to provide a convenient directory of character profiles, story locations, and other details. It is meant to help I, Xartarin, keep track of what I have and have not covered in the RP, as well as a way to keep a running synopsis of the roleplay for the convenience of anyone joining later in the story. Premise A demon lord that waged a terrible war over mankind thousands of years ago has been brought back to life... in the body of a high school girl?? The demon lord known as Mortem now has to live as Japanese high school student Jun Morrison for a year while his wife, an all-powerful Djinn, finds a body suitable for his soul to reside in personally and begin anew the war against Earth. Mortem must keep his identity a secret for that time, as the descendents of the heroes who killed him in the past are searching for him to finish the job. The only help Mortem has are the remnants of his old demonic army, still loyal to him thousands of years in the future. Characters 'Good' Descendents of the heroes that defeated Mortem and stopped the Great Demon War, or other assorted do-gooders. *Akari Genki *Tsukiko Kurosawa *Shido Kyudai *Kaminari Miyoshi *Chihiro Yamada *Sen Yamada *Clare Albatross *Ayame Hanabira 'Evil' The Demon Lord and his minions, either immortal war allies still alive after thousands of years or their descendents. *Mortem Omnes Reges/Jun Morrison *Sila Reges *Kelvin Bastia *Yuu Hotaru *Lurikan "Limbo" Provicedge *Travis Tsukuyomi *Anaba Nebitsi 'Neutral' People who have their own goals, who haven't decided what side they're on, who're just trying to get by, or who don't even know what's really going on. Not everything is about this whole big demon war thing all the time, you know? *Kurogane's Assassins *Shirota High Students *National Police Agency *Hana Inoue *Tim Locksley *Misato Nizuki *Naoki Kurosawa *Jessica Yamamoto *Ichiro Yamamoto 'Bosses' Not everyone likes to be subtle and stay in hiding. Some people like to get out there, bust things up, and get something DONE! And then die. Let us remember fondly those who fell for experience points. *Sǐwáng Xiàn *Hecatombe *Ki-Onna *Gilgamesh the Hero King *Lady Tulia the Seer *Francine and Agatha *Count Sanguine Perception Filters The most common disguise for nonhumans, it's a cheap and convenient way to make yourself look human. The spell is a signal sent to the brains of observers, telling them that you appear "normal", for whatever they judge as normal. *A weak perception filter disguises objects from anyone dissuaded from accepting the existence of the disguised object. Humans who believes that magic or magical creatures are fantasy will be unable to see one through a weak perception filter. *A moderate perception filter disguises objects from anyone who isn't aware of that specific type of object. Weiul was unable to see that his secretary was possessed by a Devil behind the moderate perception filter because he didn't know Devils exist. *A strong perception filter will diguise objects from anyone who doesn't know about that specific, individual disguise. If someone is disguised with a strong perception filter, only people that know that the individual is disguised will be able to see through it. Perception Filters are an extremely common psychic disguise, but other disguises usually rely on physically changing ones bodies (siren shapeshifting, Hecatombe's watch) or light-based illusions. Masks or makeup usually don't cut it, but sometimes people can hide in plain sight (such as the kappas). The Outcasting The Outcasting, or "The Veil" as humans call it, was the final spell of the Great Demon War. Most of the finer details of the spell are unknown, such as where the spell came from or how it was cast, but the effect is well-documented. The Outcasting banished most demons and other creatures from Earth, and greatly decreased the power of magic on Earth. Strong magical creatures lose power as they pass through portals to Earth (or they can't pass through at all, if they're too strong), and many spells don't work outside of a small amount of "hot spots" scattered across the planet. The Outcasting cuts off access to ambient magical energy that many spells rely on, so the general rule of thumb is that if a spell doesn't have a power source (such as a soul) but should logically need one, then it doesn't work outside of a hot spot. Some examples include: *Simple portals and passageways *Simple disguises (such as perception filters) *Some potions *Magical items or weapons that act without a clear power source In addition, personal magic power recharges much more slowly outside of hot spots, and using magic is more strenuous. There are magical creatures that live outside of the hot spots, especially Sirens, but it's a much harder life and there aren't as many. Other Pages *Story *Locations *Species *A Compilation Of Known Magical History Category:Moé Lord